A Breadbug's Journey
by Moocow123450
Summary: When a Breadbug's hero dies, how can he cope with the killers as well as with other breadbugs? And what Happens when he finds himself in something bigger? Rated "T" for future violence in addition to very dark scenes and minor, uncommon language.
1. A tragic death

**Disclaimer: I do not own pikmin. Or breadbugs. Or the English language. Or anything else you may or may not see in here.**

I wake up in my nest. Around me the ground is laid with all kinds of food- doughnuts, cookies, anode beetles, and even other breadbugs. I shudder at the thought of my brothers eventually giving in to hunger and eating everything they see. They stare at me like they would a doughnut and are waiting for me to get killed so they could eat me. Except the giant breadbug and a few others, that is. The giant breadbug may be a giant, but he is a gentle one. His name is Goliath. Most of the other non-cannibal breadbugs usually fail staying that way through life, as they usually end up going hungry. The breadbugs are friends while scavenging. However, when we choose who eats what, the only thing that protects us from eating each other is the blubber that protects us from most attacks. Goliath, being the biggest, is one of the few who can make peace, and is the only one who actually tries to keep peace.

As I finally start to move, one of my brothers, Jake, comes up. "Going elsewhere, eh brother dear?" I'm confused over what he actually means. "What, I just woke up. How would I go elsewhere if I didn't go anywhere yet?" He simply chuckles and says, "Magic." Immediately he changes the topic. "So are you going to take a sojourn to the shower room? You are awfully sordid." Before I can mention that he used both "sojourn" and "sordid" completely wrong, he walks away while his friends complimenting how smart he was.

I finally start to climb out of the hole as I saw the destruction of the kitchen. Generally this cave is safe from attacks due to the bulbears that moved into here, but everywhere there were dead anode beetles and breadbugs. All the evidence there had been taken away. Suddenly, I saw Jake dead. No matter how much he annoys me with his air of false superiority, I feel a few tears starting to push their way out. I went over to his body to bury it. Suddenly the corpse jumps up. "Hah, told you guys he would fall for it. He's too stupid to understand. Right, brother dear? Wait, you don't understand, let me dumb it down. You equal stupid." All I do is sadly walk away, the tears still pushing out not because of sadness for others, but of self-pity. In the corner of my eye, I notice them still making fun of me. Jake sees tears flowing down my face, but all he does is look at me and sneer.

As I walk out, I see Goliath walk by. "Hey, Dave." He calls out to me as he notices my wet, shiny face. "What's gotcha so upset?" I know Goliath probably already knew, as this was a daily occurrence, but I tell him anyway. "Jake was being…" No words are coming to me, but Goliath didn't need one. He simply replies, "I'll talk to Jake for ya." He stumbles his way across the kitchen. Thank goodness Goliath cares about me so much; without him, Jake would have free reign to make fun of me.

The rest of the day goes on like usual, scavenge, scavenge, and scavenge some more. Most people complain about having to scavenge all day, but I don't mind. Sure it's hard work, but it beats out my other option to occupy my time- being made fun of by Jake every hour of this day. As I head back home from my daily work, I see Jake. "I'm sorry I made fun of you today," he apologizes. _Yes, you are totally sorry. Like I haven't seen this act daily_ I sarcastically think. "I know you don't think I'm telling the truth," he continues. _You got that right._ "But I really am sorry."

"Yes, just like every other day of my life."

He snickers back at me. "I really am. Why, don't you trust me?" I stare at him, as he already knows the answer. "Whatever have a nice night."

I wake up early the next morning to screams of agony and death. As I get up to check what the matter is, Goliath wakes up next to me. He stares at me, tells me to go back to bed, and goes up to investigate. I decide to listen to Goliath and sleep, hoping he will be all right.

(Goliath's POV)

Dave wakes up next to me, wanting to go outside. I simply tell him I would go outside to take a look and to go to back to bed, which seems to work. As he falls asleep, I continue to hear the agony outside as a battered Jake goes up to me. "Goliath, please be careful. _They_ are back." I look at him and say, "If I got them out once, I will get them out again." As I climb up the stairs, I am regretting about what I just said. In front of me there are one hundred little flowers. Some of them are yellow, a few are purple, a few are pink, but most of them are red. All of them look under control of a blood-thirsty captain who will stop at nothing for a spare bottle cap, or a doughnut. Or even the little eraser I accidently swallowed a few weeks ago. If they were to only ask, we would gladly give it to them. Instead, they march into caves and turn into a machine of massacre.

Knowing they won't be able to hurt me, I start to bring a dead breadbug for a burial. Then all I see are three obese purple flowers latch on to it. As they bring the breadbug to the ship, all goes black. My soul happily leaves my body, flying into the clouds.

**AN: Welcome to my first Fan fiction ever! I hope you enjoyed it, and I would appreciate if you were to review this. I am not quite "good" at writing them yet, so if there are any major issues (e.g. Jake being too cliché or the storyline being garbage) then please mention them. Also, I will not be able to update on a regular schedule, as I have school. Okay then, see you later!**


	2. Goodbye, Glutton's Kitchen

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything in this chapter. Or last chapter. Or next chapter. Even though next chapter probably hasn't come out yet if you're reading this.**

I woke up to the sound of a deeper scream of agony. Unknowing of whom, or in this case what as I didn't know if it was a local anode building or a breadbug, I waited in my den. Quickly, I heard a mechanical voice saying, "Processing… How bizarre. An item appears to have fallen out of that freakish creature. It must have been a greedy beast to swallow something like this." It was probably a breadbug, then, as most other things aren't nearly as greedy as us. Then I heard a whirling noise like something sucking up an item. I then heard the same voice.

"This intriguing material does not conduct electricity. It is far more advanced than the material I was researching. … How frustrating. A space suit made from this wonder alloy would insulate the wearer from electric shocks. Excellent! This new material has allowed me to complete my Anti-elecrifier! It is my own invention, with only the smallest iota of outside inspiration. I have reconfigured your suits with this new material. They will now protect you from electricity."

Because of my confusion at hearing this voice, I decided to get up and search around the tunnels. Most people were asleep. A few of the people who were up included Jake, with whom I wasn't interested in talking. There was also Lucas, but he was literally shaking at the sound of the screams. I don't think he would be interesting in talking to me. The only other one up I know of was Goliath, but I can't find him anywhere in the nest. I sigh because I know to whom I had to talk. Before I go up to Jake, I hear a little over 90 high-pitched screams. I shrug it off as I approach Jake.

"Hey J-J-Jake." I nervously say. "Do you know whose scream that was earlier?"

"Which one, sibling dear?" Jake replies. "The high-pitched one or the low-pitched one. Of course you wouldn't know which is wh-."

"S-stop with the mocking!" I shout with false anger. "I'm talking about the low-pitched one."

"My, my, sibling dear. Tad feisty today, no? Anyway, I don't know who screamed."

"Do you know anyone who went upstairs to the feeding area?"

"Only Goliath." My blood freezes.

"G-goliath?"

"Yes, sibling dear. Why so animated?"

I ignored his misuse of the word animated because of my worry. "I heard a mechanical voice talking about something that didn't conduct electricity."

"So did I, what's so important about that?"

"Goliath showed me a material before he ate it out of hunger. He also put it between two anode beetles and nothing happened to it."

… Silence. Then Jake was the next to say a word. "Does that mean…"

I nod slowly. Jake at first is shocked, but a smile starts to dawn on his face. "Well, sibling dear, he can't make me do anything at all anymore. I'm shocked that someone as stupid as you pieced together the clues. He always was a machination"

I would sigh if it was impossible to sigh while sobbing.

My guardian, Goliath, was killed by an unspeakable force. I continue to sob and walk around. I decide to go back to bed, as I can't do anything now nor un-rested.

When I was asleep, I was haunted by a beautiful dream. It was Goliath and I taking our final walk together outside. I smelled his beautifully scented blubber and saw his beautiful face one last time alone. Every time else I saw him, I was with someone else. I miss our alone time, it was like a brother that I liked dying. Even though we're not technically the same species, I didn't have any closer friends when Goliath died.

When I woke up, I awoke with crusty, dried up eyes. Then I saw the still shivering Lucas calling me over to his den. "H-hey Dave, do you w-want to know who invaded us? J-Jake told m-me all about your re-reaction."

I just stared at him, confused. Then an idea of vengeance began to dawn on me. "Yes! I want revenge!"

"Do y-you only want a name, or a description, or what?"

"A description would be just fine, thank you."

"Okay, here goes nothing. The creatures were little flower men who looked like carrots. They were different colors. There were red ones with noses, yellow ones with big ears, and purple ones who were chubby and had hair. The purple ones' flowers were pink."

"What were their names?"

Lucas replied, still shivering like before. "Pikmin."

IIIII

(Jake's POV)

Oh my, sibling dear has come to me asking for vengeance. Well, not exactly, but I can make it sound like that, heh heh. I really want him to get in trouble for sicking Goliath on me the other day. That beast just scares me, but he's not around anymore, thank God. I thought nothing could ever topple him. Now it's time to make Dave even more miserable. I walk over to Lucas, the only one besides me who saw the pikmin and lived, so I could tell him sibling dear's "emotions".

"Hey Lucas, can y-" I start to say, but I get interrupted by hysterical comments.

"I told you already, you can't kill me! I'm a breadbug damn it, and I in- oh, Jake. Err- I told you, I already paid you back in full. You can't hurt me without getting in trou-" I chime in before he could continue his "intriguing" tale.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. I just have a teensy-weensy favor to ask of you."

He stares at me blankly and says, "You only talk like that when you want to manipulate someone."

Darn, I forgot he was the only one in the entire nest who even knows my true nature. I sigh and start speaking normally. "Okay, okay, ya caught me. I just want you to tell Dave the description of the Pikmin. He sounded out for blood when I saw him last."

Lucas's eyes light up. "Really?" he asks with a hint of excitement. I forgot that he is also the one person who looks up to me, like how Dave used to look up to _him_.

"Okay, I'll do it tomorrow. Good night Jake."

I reply "See ya later, Luke." He cringes at the "nickname" I gave to him. God, why does he hate "Luke" so much?

(Dave's POV)

I just stare at Lucas when he came with the made-up word. "Pikmin?" I ask.

"Yes, Pikmin," he replies.

I stare at him with an obvious look of confusion on my face. I then ask again. "So… you're calling these horrifying beasts and their leaders who are controlling them for their notorious deeds something as innocent as … pikmin."

"Yes. The first time they invaded Goliath heard one of the leaders, the short stout one with a red antenna, call them pikmin."

"Really? I thought something as dangerous and big as they are would have a longer name."

Lucas simply chuckles. "Their smaller than us."

I cannot comprehend what he just said. Tears start to come out. "You mean things smaller than us killed a beast as dangerous as Goliath?" My respect for him starts to shrink.

He replies, "Apparently," and skips off to join Jake. I have no idea why Lucas likes Jake so much when all Jake does is bully him, but whatever. I have to start packing my things for the long journey. I can only think about that for a second before my mind is again clouded about what Lucas had said. Tiny things just completely destroyed something as big a beast as Goliath? That's just madness. Unless Goliath isn't as strong as I have previously thought.

As I start to pack, those thoughts continue to parade through my head uninvited. I take one last look at my den. The bed made out of straw and various food crumbs I found lying around. The little present crusted-over doughnut Jake gave to me when we were friends before. I seriously wonder what had made Jake change from his happy, friendly, carefree self to a complete jerk who always forces people to do things for his amusement, and if those things aren't done, they risk being bullied for the rest of their life. For that reason, I'm kind of glad I'm leaving the nest. No longer will Jake torment me.

The best part about leaving? Goliath was my only friend. Since Jake is one of the "popular" people and he hates me for not listening to him, everyone but Goliath also hated me. Without Goliath, I would be made fun of everyday. As I start to walk to the geyser, I notice something. It looks like some food has fallen out of a bag. As I go up, I look at the Glutton's Kitchen one last time, never to see it again.

IIIIII

I am blinded by the light. I have rarely been outside to the Perplexing Pool, and the few times, I usually go during night time. There is one thing I can't missed, even when blinded. The giant, brown beady long legs in front of me. "Hey, Beady!" I call out to the mammoth aracnaorb.

Beady looks down at me and replies, "Dave? What are you doing out here?"

I look at him and say, "Driven out by Pikmin and J-".

Beady doesn't even need to listen to the rest of the sentence. "I thought I set him straight last time I saw him. Well, really two times ago. I just saw him a minute ago heading to the Submerged Castle to relay a message to the Waterwraith. He's said something about following you." _Of course he did_, I think. _There is nothing that I do that he doesn't want in on. He hates me, and without someone to hate, he is nothing_.

"Well, I'm going to the shower room to see the Ranging Bloyster, see you later."

"I'll see you," Beady replies. He then starts to climb back to his web.

IIIIII

**AN: Sorry about my shorter length in the last chapter. I may as well explain the names of the characters right now. If you couldn't guess, Goliath's name comes from the story of David and Goliath with the pikmin being David and Goliath being… well Goliath. You won't get the meaning behind Jake's name as it is rather personal. Dave has no meaning behind his name. Lucas, being timid, is indeed named after the Mother 3 character. He will show off his true nature in future chapters. If you don't know why Beady has his name then just… wow. The Waterwraith's and the Ranging Bloyster's names haven't been revealed yet (or even created at the time of writing this.)**

**Also, I'm sorry for the late upload. I was busy this weekend, but it's up now :).**


	3. The Ranging Bloyster's Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pikmin. It would be awesome if I did, though.**

**AN 1: At last, I have finally found the time to write this next chapter. Sorry about the delay ( of about a year and a half), but here is chapter of three of a breadbug's journey.**

(Dave's Pov)

As I started toward the Shower Room, I start to notice some peculiar things, such as a wollywog's corpse. In addition, there seems to be lots of recent holes from an area that looks suspiciously like a landing site. Finally, in that area, there are four things, a blue, red, and yellow pikmin onion and a metallic … er… thing. I can't quite know what it is, but it can't be good. As I wander over to the shower room, I notice something even odder. The water is drained, the electric gate is down, and the normal guardian of the area- a bloyster- has vanished, leaving no trail behind. As I start down the hole to the shower room, I start to get a peculiar feeling that all of this has to do with the dreaded pikmin.

IIIIII

As I continue to go down the sublevels, there is no sign of Jake (thank god for that). Instead, there are only signs of that same destructive force from earlier. They are obviously plundering the cave, whoever _"They"_ are. As I head down, I start to worry about several things. "_What if that deadly force meets up with Pokey, the ranging bloyster?"_ and _"What if _I_ meet up with the Pikmin and perish?"_ are just some of the questions that are running through my mind. I am nervous to meet up with the same force that killed Goliath.

(Jake's PoV)

As I start to head away from the Pikmin's destructive trail, it becomes increasingly obvious they haven't attempted to go down to the submerged castle. _Big surprise_, I sneer to myself. _They are probably as cowardly as little Lucas. _As I get to the hole, I jump down, ready to meet a person who's even worse than me. Actually, he's the only person, or thing, I know who I'm downright _terrified_ of, as the other one, Goliath, has recently been killed. Actually, it's kind of reliving to have Goliath dead; I no longer have to worry about him whenever I decide to piss off Dave. In fact, I'm down right happy that Goliath is expired. After this alliance, all the people who I'm scared off won't be after me, and I'll be safe to pick on whoever I choose.

IIIIII

As I reach the lowest level of the cave, I know Adrian, the Waterwraith, will be angry. Of course, he most likely hasn't heard about the Pikmin, and this will be valuable information to him.

"WHO GOES THERE?" Adrian's booming voice echoes through the cavern.

"J-Jake, sir," my contrasting voice squeaks. _Damn it_, I think to myself. I wasn't supposed to be scared or nervous of anyone, but my voice obviously doesn't want to follow that rule.

"Oh, Jake. What do you want?"

Taking a deep breath, I reply, "The Pikmin are back. They killed Goliath, and are going after Dave."

Adrian chuckles maliciously to himself. "You think me, the immortal Waterwraith, would even budge anything against them? THEY CAN'T HURT ME YOU LITTLE FOOL! WHY WOULD I EVEN BE AFRAID? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME AS?" he starts to shout as his voice echoes. "IF I DIDN'T AGREE TO GOLIATH NOT TO HARM YOU OR THE OTHER BREADBUGS, I WOULD… I WOULD… SLAUGHTER YOU! THIS IS AN INSULT. I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYONE OR ANYTHING. Except Goliath, he knows my only weakness." I cower back in fear. He has quite the temper.

"S-sir. It's not you I'm afraid for- it's Dave. Without Dave, I would have no one to hate. I can't pick a fight with anyone but him."

"Oh, then. That's a different story. It does me good to help a fellow good for nothing, ne'er-do-well bully like you."

I breathe a sigh of relief. Flattened breadbug won't be on his dinner list. I continue to talk to him about the specifics.

(Dave's PoV)

As I reach the bottom, I hear high-pitched cries. As I reach the bottom, the same thing from earlier starts talking about a treasure and picking pikmin. After I get down, I see pokey, nothing but a pile of pink goo.

"Pokey," I say in despair.

"Dave," he replies. "Why do you despair? We barely know each other except a mutual hatred of Jake and friendship of Goliath. Speaking of Goliath…" he says, his voice trailing off, "will you tell me how he's doing? As a deathbed wish." My tears and grave silence tell him more than any words could have. My guilt started to raise I started to realize that another one of my only defendants from Jake has died sad because of me. My rage against the Pikmin started to grow even more. I couldn't believe what they have done.

"Dave… don't despair. I know you. As my dying wish, please go somewhere safe. Don't try to chase after them." His final words were, "I see the shiny. I must … come … closer … to … the …" his voice trails off as he tries to spurt off another word. Disheartened, I enter the geyser and start towards the Citadel of Spiders.

(Lucas's PoV)

It sure is empty here without Goliath. It seems like the other breadbugs are looking after me- without Goliath or Jake, I am the senior members. Most of the adults already have dedicated jobs. This is a little known fact, but one must become a giant breadbug young. Actually, I have heard some people say that we are different species. That is simply not true- a giant breadbug is the alpha breadbug in a sense, a breadbug that has stepped up their game after the previous one died. I suppose they see me as an intellectual. The younger members keep on feeding me food, hoping their next leader will be as wise as Goliath. Actually, they want me to be the next giant breadbug. Every time I think of it, I can't help but doubt my ability. The biggest one is if I can really stand in front of large enemies and protect our clan. Hell, I'm scared of Jake, and he's smaller than me, though he _is_ older than me. All I can say is that I have big shoes to fill, and I hope I don't disappoint.

**AN 2: I think this would be a good time to explain more names. Adrian is named that as it means "dark" and the Waterwraith is supposed to be the embodiment of bold, audacious evil. "Pokey" is a reference to an obscure Facebook game called "Backyard Monsters". The basic foot soldier is pink, is named pokey, and the currency of the game is called "shiny". The ranging bloyster would be obsessed about shiny things, as that would be how you defeat him. Anyway, apologize again for the delay, and hopefully I'll get next chapter in by about a month from now.**


	4. A Great War Rising

**Disclaimer: I am sorry to break it to you, but I don't own pikmin. I do, however, own my sanity. I think.**

(Dave's PoV)

I continue to the Citadel of Spiders. On my way there, I found a scene similar to what I found earlier- a scene of many fallen creatures. The only difference is that most of them are moving- clearly pikmin harvesting the bodies. The sun is going down as I head towards Beady's domain (though for some odd reason, he rarely slept in his cave. He's usually either harvesting during the night or sleeping above ground to watch his domain during the day). Normally, the entire forest would start to begin to stir because most of the creatures are nocturnal. However, only a few lucky creatures get up, chasing after a few stray pikmin. I start down the Citadel of Spiders, hoping that Beady didn't suffer the same fate as Goliath or Pokey.

IIIIII

(Lucas's PoV)

As I continue to eat and eat, I start to feel odd. Not bravery, but not terrified. I'm still anxious to see what will happen with me in charge. I could take on a shearwigs, sure, but snagrets? Even as I reach Goliath's size, people start to notice that choosing me to lead was an impulsive decision. In fact, I overhear a muttering of, "Let's get rid of him so Jake can be the giant breadbug. I don't know why we even chose him in the first place."

The other breadbug replies, "Neither do I. Why did we choose him?" While most disagree with those breadbugs' decision at first, they start to remember my history at "keeping peace". I try, but I almost always just end up fleeing without doing anything as I am described as the biggest pushover ever. I can tell that in the end, they want me to leave. Disheartened about the result, I leave with them having a round of cheering. I leave saying some bitter, angry words.

"I hate you all, and I hope Jake leads you all to your doom." Of course, nothing comes out. All that comes out is "mutter, mutter, mutter, mutter." I leave the nest afterwards to find the only breadbug who would listen to me- Dave.

IIIIII

(Dave's PoV)

On my way down, I meet with many creatures- primarily the passive, friendly dweevils. This trip is not my first one down to the bottom of the Citadel of Spiders. I have visited down there with Goliath to keep the peace. The Perplexing pool has a long history of war, once conducted by a creature called the Smokey Progg, but now conducted by Adrian. It got so bad, we actually had to put up a wall to prevent Adrian from going anywhere outside of his territory. Actually, now that I think of it, the Pikmin are going around knocking down barriers for lord-knows-why. If they decide to explore the Submerged Castle, they can knock down the wall. They also wouldn't kill Adrian. Sure, they _could_ exploit his one weakness that only Goliath knew, but if they do that, they would likely be fighting a make believe. Simply a sentient bag of water, not the real one. Adrian, in addition to being the devil incarnate, is adept at creating deceptions. That is why he is so dangerous- in addition to having a temper, he can make it so that any waterwraiths that are defeated aren't actually him. Rather, it will be a fake.

As I muse over these thoughts, I finally reach the bottom. I see Beady, ready to go hunting for the night. Before he does so, I make myself known to him.

I exclaim, "Hi Beady!" He looks back at me, his smile weary and nervous. I have never seen him smile in such a way (actually, this is the first time I'm seeing his mouth).

He replies, "What brings you here? How's old Pokey?"

My grave silence is more than enough of an answer for him. He says, "Never mind him, there is a more pressing matter than the pikmin. Jake has forged an alliance with Adrian." A disbelieving pause is in the conversation. No one is supposed to ally with Adrian. In addition, I guess this means that Jake will be the new giant breadbug, which means I can't go back.

"May I stay with you? I have nowhere to go." He looks at me, and replies favorably.

"Of course. I would never force you to go back to a place where you're not wanted. However, you might want to try to dig a new cavern by where the yellow onion once was. There is no protection for that area, and Jake can easily annex it."

It makes sense- Jake is obviously going to be aggressive if he is forging an alliance with Adrian of all people.

"May I stay in your web outside tonight?"

"Yes, you may."

"Beady, what happens if you're defeated?"

No look of worry appears on his face. "I won't be. My brother is coming to the Citadel tonight for a few weeks. He's worried about me and wishes to protect me."

I use the geyser and head up to his web. Being one of the few non-nocturnal creatures, I try to fall asleep. I think of the six distinct regions- the Yellow Onion, the Submerged Castle, the Citadel of Spiders, the Shower Room, the Glutton's Kitchen, and the Southern Pond. Of course, the Eastern Heights and the Western Pond are both trying to break away through rebellion. **(More on the locations of these in the A/N)**. If that happens, then war will happen nonetheless, though on a much smaller scale than if Adrian is released. Actually, only two regions out of the six (or four regions out of the then eight) will be at war. Actually, Beady is considering just letting the Eastern Heights leave, and since there is no one at the Yellow Onion, only one of the regions of six would be at war. If Adrian is released, more regions would be fighting. The Submerged Castle and Glutton's castle will be against the Citadels of Spiders. The Eastern Heights and Shower Room will probably stay neutral. However, the Western Pond will probably forge an alliance with the Citadel of Spiders, due to the fact we have previously supported their revolution. Then, the Southern Pond would join with the Glutton's Kitchen and Submerged Castle. If my plans go through, the temporarily named Yellow Onion region will also go to war with the Submerged Castle. Actually, knowing Jake, he might go for the Shower Room, being weak. If that happens, they might join with us. Hopefully, Pokey had a son (he always was incredibly private). Slowly, but surely, the pikmin are inadvertently sending us into a major war.

In addition a question is in my mind. Why Adrian? I'm not completely sold on the idea Jake had no other motive other than Land. With these thoughts in my mind, I go to sleep.

IIIIII

(Lucas's PoV)

I finally find Dave at the overhanging web. I make noise to wake him up. A look of joy and comfort flashes on his face as he sees one of the only people who don't worship Jake like a god. "Luke!" he exclaims.

After I climb up, he asks, "Why are you so much bigger?"

I tell him what had happened since he left. How I got kicked out of my role as leader after one day. How I'm a clearly inadequate leader. How Jake will be leader (though it seems like he already assumed the last one). He talks about how Jake has created an alliance with Adrian and how tomorrow we need to work on creating a cavern. Just then, three more breadbugs come up. The leader of them, someone named Steve (who was dyed red after falling into some red water) spoke up.

"Jake kicked us out. We didn't talk much with him, and didn't think much of him. He said, 'There is no room for traitors. You either follow everything and anything that I say, or will be kicked out.' Not wanting to follow blindly, we declined. We ended up getting kicked out on case of truancy. You should be the leader, and I apologize for voting against you, Lucas."

I then told them of our plan to create a cavern. They looked happy, as they could then help overthrow Jake. Of course, I also told them about Adrian and Jake, but they weren't shocked.

"He told us about that. Most of the breadbugs didn't care because it _is_, Jake, after all, and they will do anything for him. We were concerned, though."

Finally, Steve mentioned about a fiery bulblax who he is friends with. He says he would probably help us out.

In the end, the five of us start to drift off to sleep. Tomorrow will, after all, be a long and heavy day. We will need our rest.

**A/N: Woah. ****_That_**** escalated quickly. Anyway, the location of the Citadel of spiders is most of the lower altitude land. The Shower Room is the pond where you drain. The Southern Pond is the area south of the ship where you don't drain. The Submerged Castle is north of the gate. The Glutton's Kitchen is the water south of the gate, and the Yellow Onion is the high altitude land. The Eastern Heights are the eastern part of the land, around the bridge that you make, determined by a line from the first berry plant. The Western Pond is that area by the treasure where you need to build a bridge, just north of a gate that leads to the southern pond.**

** Anyway, this was a drastic change from the first three chapters, but not a complete surprise. Adrian was an aggressive leader and Jake****_ did_**** have an ominous deal with him. He was also essentially the King (not queen) Bee who hates Dave. In the end, it was slightly (but no heavily) foreshadowed. Anyway, look forward to the war happening in future chapters.**


	5. The Great War Comes

**Disclaimer: Please note that I don't own Pikmin, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, a two-week old ham sandwich and five-year old apple juice.**

(Dave's PoV)

At night, I see a light going away; a spaceship, red and gleaming, is leaving the planet. I assume it's the Pikmin's Leader's ship. I breathe a sigh of relief as I realize that makes things so much easier. At the same time, I am upset that they didn't take care of Adrian. I'm also upset that the wall was knocked down, but they didn't explore the cave. Nonetheless, we don't have to worry about the Pikmin for a while.

As day breaks, we start to hurry to the yellow onion region. We have much to do today in so little time. We finally make it close to the gate, but a fiery bulblax stops us. "Eep!" shouted Lucas as he jumped back. It looks like making him a giant breadbug hasn't made him any less afraid of anything. Steve then goes up to her and says, "Hello Blaze. I have a request to make on a short notice."

Blaze looks at him angrily, fire in her eyes, and roars, "why haven't you asked for it earlier?"

Steve has a quizzical expression on his face. "What do you mean? I'm not asking for something."

Blaze replies, "Yes you are. Here's the berry I stole."

"… I didn't realize I was missing a berry," Steve trails.

"Oh, so why did you want to see me?"

"I was wondering if we could make a cavern here because the Adria-"

"_Make_ a cavern?" interprets Blaze. "You know how difficult that is. As well, you need permission from the yellow onion leader to be able to do that."

"Uh… Blaze, aren't you the leader?" There's an awkward silence.

Then, Blaze replies, "How could I forget? God, I'm an idiot. Still, I doubt it's for any go- wait, did you say something involving Adrian."

Steve replies, "Before you interrupted me, I was going to say Adrian and Jake, the new leader of Glutton's kitchen, were going to start a full-scale war of Perplexing Pool."

"JAKE OF ALL PEOPLE IS IN CHARGE? HOW? HE'S THE DUMBEST, MOST CONCIETED BREADBUG ALIVE." At this, Lucas jumps back again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper. What happened to Goliath?"

Jake replies, "I'll tell you later, I need permission to build a cavern here."

"Of course, anything to defeat Adrian and that idiot Jake." At this, we entered the site and started the backbreaking job of digging down into the earth.

IIIII

We are finally deep enough to call this sublevel one. We request a name change from Blaze, who accepts. We end up calling this region the "Cave of hope". As the name suggests, we wish to give a new hope to everyone. Thus, this will be a safe haven for refugees of the coming war. After the war, we will change the name again, but for now this is a fitting name.

IIIII

(Two days later)

(Jake's PoV)

"I've received news that siblings Lucas, Dave, and a few others have built a new cave in order to combat our new alliance," I tell everyone. "You all know what we must do, right? We must attack them before they attack us," I say. I'll be glad to do anything to destroy any shred of Lucas's reputation, after he tried to take power from me.

"May ask a question, father Jake?" asks a breadbug.

"Yes, you may," I reply.

"Why are you so instant on destroying Lucas?"

"He is a coward and a damned fool. He has no friends, he has no allies, he has no ability to make alliances, he can't make anything right, he wouldn't guide with help from you. And he tried to seize power for himself in order to get his instant gratification. He has no right to live, and he has fled to a distance place in order to take us over." That seems to satisfy everyone.

"All in favor of a war in order to protect the Glutton's Kitchen, say aye." Of course, everyone says aye. Even if they don't want a war, they would know better than to argue with me. They much rather have to lie to themselves than to live in exile. "It's unanimous then, we shall declare a war on the Citadel of Spiders region and the Cave of hope region."

IIIII

(Dave's PoV)

"THEY DID WHAT?" screams Blaze. "NOT EVEN JAKE SHOULD BE FOOLISH ENOUGH TO DO THIS TO SUCH A YOUNG REGION. EVERYONE IS GOING TO HATE HIM, LEAVING DEVOID OF ALLIES!"

Since we started to make the cave, we have only managed to assemble a small guard of around 10 male sheargrubs, one yellow wollywog named Bob, and Blaze. Since we started to make the cave, _Jake_ has managed to break the longest held tradition of Perplexing Pool. Never to make wars in times of crisis or on a very new region. It is stupidly dishonorable to do either, particularly the former. In fact, even Adrian wouldn't do the former. However, since it was the later that was broken, it's not an issue to other new nations or to Adrian.

"Not exactly," I tell Blaze. "First of all, they have the Submerged Castle. In addition, the leader of the Southern Pond is young and doesn't care about the tradition. Finally, if there is a civil war in the Cidital of Spiders, the opposing side will positively join up with the Glutton's Kitchen. This will cause a major war within the region."

"We need to dig deeper and get new recruits quickly, then," Blaze frantically says. This time her tone isn't one of anger and one of fear. Then, Bob hops in.

"We have found a small group of anode beetles from the Glutton's Kitchen. They say they want to join us."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Blaze yells. "THEY ARE SPIES!"

Lucas then comes up. "Blaze, that is doubtful. Jake HATES and distrusts the Anode beetles. He would never use them as spies."

"But-"

Lucas glares at her, "Never."

"Fine, let them in…" Blaze grumbles.

As they go in, it is clear they have been abused. They ask to join our army, which we readily agree to. We're going to need as many members as possible for the upcoming war. Although, Blaze does add, "I'll keep my eye on you."

Finally, I realize that tonight is the leader's meeting. All leaders and advisors must come and make official declarations of war or trade or other business. It is once a week. War is looming and tensions are high. I won't be going, but Blaze and Lucas will be. I go to sleep, anxious of what will happen next.

IIIII

(Lucas's PoV)

I head to the meeting with Blaze. Despite my lack of nocturnal vision (we breadbugs rely on our noses at night), it is easy to see due to her flaming body. As the meeting starts, the war/peace negations start.

Everyone but Adrian is present. Adrian is naturally still in the cave. He has sent a representative subject there. But… that minion is a breadbug. I stay away from him. I also see Jake. I stay away from him as well. Despite my best efforts, it fails. "THERE'S THE TRAITOR! KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!" he bellows in a voice that would rival Blaze's. However, the other leaders step in. "Peace, Jake. There will be no fighting here."

"Fine. However, that leads to my first order of business. May I start?" No one voices their dissent. "Okay. We declare war on the Cave of Hope and all allies."

"Any other orders of business? No? Fine then. The Citadel of Spiders recognizes the Eastern Heights as an independent nation."

"Any other orders of business? No? Fine then," says a voice attempting to mimic Beady. A sign of a new leader. "I am the son of Pokey, Brad. In recognition of Pokey's will, we forge an alliance with the Citadel of Spiders."

The leader of the southern pond, a large yellow wollywog (who no one seems to know his named) says, "We, the southern pond, pledge our alliance to the Glutton's Kitchen in order to prevent our Western frontier, the Western Pond, from breaking apart. As a result, we declare war on The Cave of Hope and her allies."

The new leader of the Eastern Heights, a pileated snagret, says, "As the creator of the new cave, I was called leader as soon as we were given word from Beady the other day that we were free. As a result, we pledge neutrality in order to help build up our cave's army."

So that means there are three caves opposing us, two caves with us (and our caves, so three caves total) and one neutral cave. That means the neutral cave will be the tie-breaker, and everyone will try to convince it to lean their way. Nonetheless, the war has finally come. There was none of this scale ever, so this will be a time of trial and error. Of course, time is of the essence.

As we go back to our cave during the 24 hour time period of neutrality before war, it is obvious there will be no one at next week's meeting, as warring factions aren't allowed to come. The only one who can come will be the Eastern Heights, but there would be no point. Blaze and I start to reflect and strategize on how to survive these coming days. We have an army of 20 against an army of around 50 (breadbugs and spotty bulbears) and a cave with only two sublevels. We need to dig deeper, and quickly build up our army in the next 24 hours.

**AN: So it begins. "Bob" is a reference to what one would do in water, and "Blaze" is a reference to the fact she's always on fire. She also has a fiery temper *rimshot*. Anyway, the scene of Jake shows how he has changed Glutton's Kitchen; they have "elections", a "congress", and the "vote", but in reality, it's a one-party rule. Anyway, what will happen next? I will update in the future. Hopefully.**


	6. 24 Hours of Peace

**Disclaimer: I give up making this creative. Blah, blah, I don't own Pikmin or anything related to it, all of it is copyrighted to Nintendo, blah, blah, blah.**

(Dave's PoV; 1:00AM)

I hear a whisper. "Wake up." One of my eyes open. It's still night. "Wake up!" I stir.

"Mumble, mumble. What's wrong?"

"War." My eyes open suddenly. I'm still drowsy, but I am shocked.

"Adrian? Already?"

"Yes, he and Jake." I get out of bed and start heading to the bottom sublevel. I don't know any "customs" involving war after declaring it, but if there are any, Adrian is bound to break them.

As I get to the bottom, the entire cave is up with activity. The anode beetles are busy building electrical nodes to protect our cave (though it's taking them a while), he shearwigs are finding good places to bury themselves, and the breadbugs are finding where to hide valuable plans.

"Morning Dave," Steve said. "Up bright and early, eh?"

I sigh. "If it was _bright_, I wouldn't be about ready to fall asleep."

Steve just sighed, "You know, I wish everyone had a more positive attitude. It would certainly make things less anxious and give more time to productivity."

"How on earth could have a positive attitude if we're all up before dawn getting ready for our inevitable doom brought by a raging psychopath and a traitor who is intent on destroying us for lord knows why?" I didn't realize it as I said it, but my voice grew in intensity as I continued by statements.

An awkward silence. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

Steve ignored me for a while, but then he said, "it's fine, we're all a little stressed out."

IIIII

(8:00 AM)

Bob and I are on recruitment duty. We're to go around the Perplexing Pool to find a few recruitments. Bob suggests that we start with the yellow wollywogs who are trying to mutiny from the southern pond. After all, this will be the only day we can do this. Everyone else will have to come to us.

"Halt!" says a southern pond water dumple. "You are entering a restricted area of the southern pond."

"Sorry about that. We're trying to r- ow! Bob! What was that for?" He had hit me.

"You bimbo," he whispers viscously. "They don't need to know _that_."

"…you two are acting mighty suspicious. I may not be smart, but I do know that you two are up to no good. Be gone!"

As we head back, we see a small pack of dweevils running away from the Submerged Castle. There is one of each kind, barring volatile. The fiery one, apparently the leader, approached us. "Sir, do you happen to be Dave?"

"…yes," I say hesitantly. I'm not so foolish as to not exercise caution.

"Can you take us with you? We want to escape Adrian." I look at Bob. We're probably thinking the same thing.

Bob replied, "If you can prove us your loyalty. I'm not going to accept anyone who is from submerged castle just to accept them."

The fiery dweevil replied, "Perhaps Blaze might."

"… You know Blaze?" I see the surprised look on Bob's face.

"Yes. Can you please check with her?"

"Fine" Bob said reluctantly.

IIIII

(10:00 AM)

"Hey Blaze!" the fiery dweevil exclaimed.

"Oh, Aden! What are you doing here?" Blaze said.

"I'm trying to join the army here. I'm escaping Adrian before the war starts."

"Well, if you were anyone else, I wouldn't trust you. But since I know you, and the rest of you, I'll be more than glad to accept you in." All four smiled. But one had a more sinister smile than the others.

IIIII

(12:00 PM)

It seems like the army is finally coming together. It should be, we're five sublevels down. On the fifth sublevel, we fall into a hollowed-out cave. Down here, we find a surprise.

"Awwwwk!" said a snagret. "Who dares to disturb my lair?" Lucas, despite being around the size of the snagret, jumps back. "I-I'm sorry. We're trying to dig to prepare for war."

"Yes, I know," replied the snagret. "I suppose you want me to join you, right?"  
"O-oh, that would be an honor, Mr…"

The snagret replied, "I'm a Mrs. And my name is Terra. I won't eat you, but I'll wait to join you. I _will _let you live in this sublevel, but I'm leaving for a few days. If you're still alive, I'll recognize your strength."

"Okay," sighs Lucas, relieved that he won't be for dinner tonight. As we start to build up fortifications for the day to come, more sheargrubs and shearwigs come, bringing our total to about 50 troops. We need to start formulating our plan of defense in order to prepare for the attack tomorrow.

IIIII

(Jake's PoV; 8:00 AM)

My foolish brothers think they can stand up to our army combined with Submerged Castle. They think I'll take it easy because they're new. Hah! I don't care anything for that custom. The only thing that can save them is if there is a new crisis the size of the second Pikmin war in which Goliath died in (it would probably be in my best self-interest to band together during that). Of course, without any Pikmin in this area or a way to get here, the only way to get here from wherever they were when they left is to go through the Forest Navel to get over here. But that's a grueling route. Yet, if they were to make it here…

Oh well. They won't. Besides, I have more pressing, less hypothetical matters to attend to. Of course, there's more than just jealousy fueling me. Adrian scares me more than anything else. I NEED to defeat him in order to prove my bravery. Of course, I need to build up an army and an empire to do that. Seeing Lucas dead is just an added bonus. I just hope Dave isn't too mad for this; it would a shame if he won't come live with me after we win, and I need someone who I can bug (not to mention, he is the only person who can actually advise me. I made everyone else drones just to follow me). Of course, he probably is; killing one of his best friends and many other of his close friends _probably_ won't get on his good side.

Meh. I can win him over with my natural charm, like I did everyone else. If all else fails, I can use force. Now, I need to form a battle plan with Adrian in order to lead our army to our inevitable victory. You know, sometimes, in addition to mortal fear, I'm a bit jealous of him. I mean, being invincible is pretty cool. Of course, sometimes even the invincible can fall. I just need to find out how. And I WILL find out how. After all, I am the best breadbug alive, and any breadbug as intelligent as me can find SOME weakness. Even if it _does_ mean allying with someone else.

IIIII

(Dave's PoV; 3:00 PM)

We have our plan of defense all ready. First, we're going to have to send out the majority of our forces to the western ridge. The reason is because that is the only way the others can go through without provoking war with the Eastern Heights. Then, we send a small ambassador party to the Eastern Heights in order to attempt to forge an alliance with them. If that fails, we just go back to the entrance to the cave. Then we wait and defend. I have no idea what Beady is thinking up, but I have a feeling it's more aggressive.

IIIII

6:00 PM

"Okay troops! It's time to go to bed. We're getting up in at midnight!" As the order is called, the troops immediately start heading to bed. It is going to be a long war ahead of us, and we're only going to have six more hours of peace before it starts.

IIIIII

(Jake's PoV; 3:00 PM)

Adrian and I have a battle strategy all planned out. We're going to attack the western ridge at a hope at gaining a quick victory. If that fails, we're going to send our troops to the east and around the ridge in order to go through the Eastern Heights. While that happens, we'll leave a smaller portion of troops to attack each cave/capital. We'll have a somewhat small amount of troops attacking the Cave of Hope, but we should still be able to beat them. Afterwards, we'll help the Southern Pond with their revolution. While this happens, the Southern Pond will attempt to take out the Shower Room and hope that we can get our enemies down to two.

A thing mentioned during the meeting that I found interesting was Adrian's fear to the word "Pikmin". I think I have finally found a crack to his otherwise impenetrable defenses. If I can, I hope I can find the Pikmin and defeat him with them. It would be easy to do so, and it would finally make me the only undefeatable creature here (after we kill off the Pikmin after they do my bidding).

IIIII

(?'s PoV; 11:50 PM)

As we head out to the place where we had originally were in this area, we notice an eerie silence. It seems like everyone here is getting ready for _something_ large. As we get to our earlier spot, it seems like we have to prepare for _something_. The tension mounts with every passing minute."Leader," said one of my troops. "Do you feel this eeriness?"

"Yes," I reply. "This can't be natural. Something is going to happen. And we'll be in the middle of it."

"Leader," asked the same troop. "Why won't you tell us your name? It's annoying to say 'leader' all the time."

"It helps create respect," I reply

IIIII

(Dave's PoV; 11:50 PM)

"OKAY TROOPS, UP AND AT 'EM. IT'S TIME TO MOBILIZE!" screeches Blaze.

I wake up grumpier than usual. "Blaze, do you have to be so damn loud? You're going to wake up the entire Perplexing Pool." She is clearly angry, but she knows I'm right. There is a feeling of tension that grows every second. It's the feeling of all hell about to break loose.

IIIII

(Jake's PoV; 11:50 PM)

I wake up, and I shout for everyone to wake up. It's time to start the war soon. It's going to happen. We're going to win of course, but I'm concerned about something I hear. I hear chanting outside, and I see fire. It has to be a non-native, as it's coming for just north of the Southern Pond (the laziest place in the world). As I get everyone up, it starts to become clear we don't have just one enemy to be worried of.

Oh well. I'll get there when I get there. It's too far away to be worried, and after all, we do have the best army in the world. We're going to win no matter what. It's inevitable. I'm just worried I'll lose Dave's trust; I need him as an adviser after we win. It doesn't matter. The war is about to start. The tension in the air rises. Deep in my mind, a small pocket, I feel another emotion. Guilt. Guilt of what's to happen to many lives in the coming months. I bury it for now; it doesn't matter. I'll save many more by defeating Adrian. Right?

**AN: This was a dense chapter. We find out about Jake's motivations, and who is that mysterious character? Please note, I had to include the time to help give you a sense of what was happening, and where. Anyway it's time to explain new names *cheers from the background play*. Terra is named that because she buries herself in the ground, and Terra is a cool name in general (and no, she isn't related to Terra from Final Fantasy VI).** **Aden is named that as it's a name about fire. I hope you look forward to the next chapter.**


End file.
